


No Peace or Quiet to be Found

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: DT realizes that other people care about them, F/F, Flu, Fluff, Minor mention of vomit, Other, Sickfic, sick double trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Double Trouble has the flu and doesn’t want anyone around them, but it seems like the princesses just can’t leave them alone.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), not main focus - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	No Peace or Quiet to be Found

A flu had been raging through Brightmoon for the last few weeks, and yesterday it seemed as though the last of the princesses to fall ill- Adora of course, who caught it while taking care of the others- had finally recovered. Double Trouble had given a sigh of relief, proud to be one of the only ones to avoid the sickness completely. 

Until the next morning. The shapeshifter groaned, trying to massage some of the stiffness out of their muscles with hands that were already shaking, even though they had only been awake for ten minutes or so. When did their room get so hot? Double Trouble kicked off their blankets, groaning when shockingly cold air hit their body. Lovely, a sure sign of having a fever.

Knock knock knock!

Double Trouble groaned. Whoever was knocking, they were sure they didn’t want to talk to them right now. But the knocking persisted, and they supposed that it might be better to answer and get it over with. “What do you want?”

The door swung open to reveal Perfuma, who paused, smile faltering briefly. Then it popped back into place as though it had never left. “Hi DT! I made some berry pie this morning, and I remembered how much you liked it last time, so I made an extra for you!”

Double Trouble was touched; they hadn’t expected her to think of them like this. While the shapeshifter had moved in as an advisor for Glimmer,they weren’t exactly close with most of the princesses still. Even so, the thought of eating made their stomach churn at the moment, so they attempted to gracefully accept the pie without grimacing.

“Thank you darling! I’m sure it will be just as delicious as the first time I had it.”

While speaking, Double Trouble winced internally. They should have tested their voice before opening the door- instead of their normal nonchalantly playful tone, they sounded like it had been shredded by some horde bots. Come to think of it, their throat hurt pretty badly- not good. 

Perfuma noticed immediately, her eyebrows shooting up in concern. “Are you alright? You sound terrible.”

Panicking, Double Trouble quickly replied, “Oh, it’s because I just woke up! Enjoying a quiet morning.” 

“Uhh… it’s afternoon.”

Awkward silence ensued for a long moment. Then Double Trouble shrugged with a short laugh. “Nothing wrong with sleeping in on occasion.”

“Haha, yeah, I suppose there isn’t. Well I need to go, I’ve got a date with Scorpia tonight. Enjoy the pie!”

As soon as Perfuma turned the corner, Double Trouble stopped waving goodbye and closed their door with a sigh of relief. Nausea had been building in their stomach for the entire conversation, and they barely managed to shove the pie onto the counter before dashing desperately into the bathroom.

Double Trouble absolutely despised being sick. It was one of the only things inescapable through shifting their form- well, besides significant injury of course. 

The shapeshifter returned to bed, arching over the soft surface dramatically; perhaps they could use this illness as an opportunity to practice their “damsel in distress” routine. Unfortunately their reclined position created an acidic feeling in their throat, which turned into a wracking coughing fit. 

Knock! Knock!

Double Trouble heaved a long sigh. Who could it be now? Their joints were starting to ache, and walking the few short feet to the door was starting to look like a marathon level struggle. But alas, the knocking continued, and the urge to play dead was slowly leaving Double Trouble’s mind in favor of annoyed acceptance. 

“What-

Double Trouble blinked. It was none other than Glimmer, current queen of Brightmoon, standing at their door. 

“Hello Sparkles, what can I do-

Glimmer surprised them by flourishing an armful of baskets and bags. “I heard you were sick, so nurse Glimmer is here to help!” She squeezed past a bemused Double Trouble and spread her bags out over their bedroom counter. Soon enough, bottles of medicines, blankets, tea, cold packs, and many other things that Double Trouble didn’t recognize were scattered everywhere. 

“Perfuma said you weren’t looking too good today, so I assumed that you finally got that flu everyone else got over last week. I know that you probably wanted to be left alone, but I couldn’t stand to think of you suffering with no help, so here’s everything I could think to grab. I’ll be around the castle if you need anything else, so don’t be afraid to ask, okay?”

Touched by the gesture, Double Trouble smiled. “Thank you. This- it was very kind of you. But why go through all of this trouble?”

“Doing something kind for a friend is no trouble at all. Rest up now!”

With that, Glimmer was gone, and Double Trouble tucked themselves into bed, now armed with a cup of tea and some extra blankets. 

Maybe having a bunch of nosy princesses around wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
